theseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rice Fighter
Rice Fighter is a character who had his own series but appeared briefly for his death in episode 1. Origin Rice fighter was born in the mountains of tibet by a southern north american wild man who only ever knew how to say bible. His mother was a yeti that the wild man had fucked after sneaking on an airplane that crashed near the yeti's home in the moutons. One night when not looking the wild man dropped the infant rice fighter while trying to eat the bones of a yak. The baby tumbled down and down and landed on a wagon heading for china and fell off by a sod hut in the rice fields where he was raised by a family who already had a younger son. Life prior to the series While most people in the farming village where rice fighter lived had their minds set on the rice. Rice fighter was the only person who ever wanted to amount to anything and was always trying to fight Pso the town chef when he was out side smoking a carrot. Eventually Rice fighter learned many techniques including superior rocket panch of justice all of which were self taught. After a freelance assassin named Rice ball humiliated Rice fighter's family and raped Pso's wife Rice fighter set out to track Rice ball through the earth until he would find him and claim vengeance by means of his self trained techniques. Challenge of the Rice Ninja Rice fighter had traced Rice ball to america and to the town near a two floor apartment complex that was occupied by Johnny Guitar Man and an unnamed roommate on the bottom floor, and by Toatlly not Ash Williams on the top floor who was in need of a roommate to share rent. Rice Fighter agreed to ove in with him so he may have a place to stay while looking for Rice Ball. One night when all the occupants of the building were away Rice fighter was up staring at the patterns on the wall one night while reflecting on his life and if all this work was really worth it to track down some guy who talked shit and touched a lady where she didn't want to be one time. But at that moment Rice Ball showed him self and claimed he challenged him fool to Rice Fighter. Rice Fighter was amazed and After hearing that Rice Ball was sent to eliminate Rice Fighter for his supposed supreme tiger mark Rice Fighter accepted the challenge. Rice ball attempted to use a sword on Rice Fighter but forgot he broke the blade off when he mistook a car for a bear on the way over so he left and came back with spoon for his famous spoon attack. After being pelted with spoons Rice Fighter survived and used his superior rocket panch of justice to end rice fighter claiming he had avenged his family. And pso's wife I guess... Challenge II return to rice After remembering that an evil dude had hired rice ball, Rice Fighter figured he should do some digging to find out who it was and claim revenge once and for all. Rice Fighter quickly found out that it was none other than Supreme Dragon warrior, a disgraced shaolin warrior who had wishes of starting an empire with only two men. Rice Fighter heard something in the downstairs bathroom and he used this as an excuse to meet scott and George as he went up the stairs into their bathroom to find none other than Supremem Dragon himself doing absolutly nothing. After some back and fourth between the two Supreme dragon warrior used his infinate power source to uneven the odds but rice fighter outright punched inti the fuckers gut and ripped out his potato heart killing him after cluching the thing while it was still in his stomach. Rice Fighter thought that the tub looked like a good place to lay down for the night...or the next few weeks But only after having the decency to clean up supreme dragon warrior's body. Episode 1 After Scott Wayne Had gone and inspected the aftermath of the battle between Rice Fighter and supreme dragon warrior Rice Fighter mistook Scott for the supreme rice warrior and attemoted to challenge him. Rice Fighter's emergence was almost instantly met with scott grabbing the persuader and wacking rice fighter until he was dead. His body soon turned into two dollars and ten cents leaving a small fragment of his sunglasses behind as well. Life after the series HE IS FUCKING DEAD!! Trivia * Rice Fighter was originally not planned to appear on episode 1 but it was thought to do so so he could be killed off so people would stop asking for rice ninja 3 * Rice Fighter was the only character who had his own series before he appeared in the series until deffinetly not ash williams appeared * Although rice fighter was known for being dubbed he was inly dubbed over once in challenge II but in his other appearances he was just moving his mouth around as he talked Gallery